


【breddy】伤

by Cillynn



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: * EB向*背景是深柜B和结婚后第一天的E*致郁向午睡没睡着的摸鱼
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	【breddy】伤

杨博尧不小心切到了手。拇指指节处顿时冒出殷红，他习惯性的舔掉了找棉签和纱布时挂在食指上的血，腥甜和眩晕从舌尖直冲头顶。

“Dude, that's disgusting.”

他只能在嗡嗡作响的脑袋里听到那个人曾经的那句话。

这才是那个人结婚后搬出去的第一天。

他早该料到的，那个人不论生活中还是录视频时，kid这个词出现的频率越来越高，而这他不想要，他也永远都给不了。从始至终看起来被迷惑的是那个人，但其实只是他，只有他。陈锐问过他干嘛总夹在那个人和Miss. flute之间，裴问过他为了那个人就辞掉SSO好不容易搞到的一提位置值不值得，但都没关系，他只是想一直陪着那个人就好。

十几年前是那个梳着鲻鱼头的兔牙小子跟在自己屁股后面跑，像个狗皮膏药一样死活甩不掉；十几年前那节晚上的数学课是那个梳着鲻鱼头的兔牙小子看到他走思在胳膊上练琴先跟他打的招呼。现在兔牙小子长成了兔牙先生，可以和他一起熬夜泡夜店，可以和他一起卖艺睡大街，whatever，一切都结束了，兔子先生找到家了，只剩下一只孤零零的迷路的羊。

纱布他妈的用完了。杨博尧心里习惯性骂了一句脏话，却没听到声音。一般脏话那个人说的比他还起劲，他的脏话有一半是那个人代他说的。

公认的社交天才杨博尧能把人际关系按着三百六十度准确切割成切成三百六十份，但他唯独拿那个人没办法，不论是什么时候。他决定弃医从乐时，他说要辞职搞巡演时，他在镜头里给他抛媚眼时，他那晚激情回应他那个乱七八糟的吻时，他和他一起卷到床上分开他腿时，他告诉他他有女朋友时。

他自己都不知道什么时候对那个人有的感觉。按照传统审美那个人根本说不上特别好看，但他就是喜欢，那对一单一双的眼睛，长短他都爱的头发，还有那对该死的兔子牙。每次录视频那个人习惯性的和他讲话时看他，他就看着镜头里的他。总不能两个人都互相看对方，那录出来效果就太蠢了。

那是新加坡准备二百万柴小协的时候，为了方便练琴就一起在卧室里，睡也索性在一张床上睡。他那天困得要死，最后没抑制住就在睡之前吻了他。那就像是他们已经在一起很久了的一个吻，安心的覆在了那个人的嘴上。那个人仿佛蓄谋已久，在他还没反应过来时就撬开了他的嘴。

从此之前所有的拥抱、表白、表演全不作数，全变了味。

他好不容易找到一片酒精棉片和一张该死的创口贴。没有酒精那么疼，甚至都没感觉。杨博尧面无表情的擦掉手上沾着的血迹，那张deadpan face就像是别人切了手。

那个家伙蠢到连饭都不会做，好在还长了两条腿，想吃芹菜自己还能下楼去买。

杨博尧都不知道自己为什么中午要做饭，一个人做饭是世界上最不可理喻的事情之一。做饭的乐趣之一在做出来的饭有多好吃，更重要的是你想听那个人吃了以后花着八百种说法和招式来夸你。

他切萝卜切成两人份了。

那天之后他就有点上头，录视频甚至能说出“小提琴比长笛更合适”这种话。视频之外那个人回应的也够激烈，和裴一起录视频那天杨博尧甚至手上带着牙印嘴上带着伤就出场了。裴在他们结束睡大街借宿那天晚上在那个人睡着后问过他，他到底怎么想的，他也只是和往常一样在话题边上绕了两圈就过去了。不想谈，没意思。

他拿那个人没办法，一点办法都没有。他被那个人压在床上时腰根本直不起来。那个人平常一碰就痒，一到干活的时候他妈的就脱敏了。

为了那个人跑到新加坡，结果人家是为了见不知道什么时候找的女朋友。买菜的时候，不一定吧。

更致命的是那个姑娘长的和红迪里p过的Brettany基本上一模一样。

他贴着创可贴没法拿刀，没法洗手，没法洗衣服，像是一个废人，像做题的时候。那个人胜负心太重就连猜拳也是暗搓搓想赢他。好在要是重复几盘，他就能猜出来那个人要出什么，因为他要出的是一样的。腥甜的味道在喉间弥散不去，伴随着一种他从未在血液里品尝过的味道，像是失了盐的眼泪。

窗外的雨下了三天没停，杨博尧只知道自己的血尝起来变味了。

fin.


End file.
